


12 Monkeys Theme Week - Day 4 - Together

by pirategirljack



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Monkeys Theme Week - Day 4 - Together

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of 12 Monkeys Theme Week:  
> http://samiholloway.tumblr.com/post/115936802082/12-monkeys-theme-week-day-4-casserole-4

They met up again at the door to the motel room they were living in, and as soon as they were inside, they fell into each other’s arms. It was always a relief to be back together after days apart, and for a long time they just stayed like that, as close as they could get while still standing.

When they pulled back, reluctantly, he cupped her cheek in one hand, and she reached up to push his hair out o his eyes.

“There you are,” she said, a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

“I’m always here.”

The tease of a smile became a real one, and she turned into his hand for a moment. She was beautiful. He knew she was, she always had been, but every time he saw her again, it was like seeing her for the first time. He trailed his thumb over her cheekbone, down the edge of her smile, to the edge of her lip.

And she kissed him.

Everything stopped for a moment, the whole world contracting into a circle of glowing peace right around them. He’d wanted to kiss her almost from moment he first met her–maybe even before, in a vague sort of way, when they were studying her life and he spent weeks looking at the pictures in her file, wondering what she’d be like. He didn’t think of that consciously, of course; he was to find her, get her information, erase the future–but when that didn’t work, the only bright spot was that he’d get to spend more time with her.

But he’d never imagined that she’d kiss him.

So he kissed her back.

He wrapped his arms all the way around her, and kept them that way, cradling her, showing her how precious and valued she was no matter how they lay.  
His knees give out and he plopped onto the bed, and half-accidentally pulled her into his lap; she only laughed and kissed him more.

If this was what heaven was like, her lips, the sweet sweep of her neck down to her shoulder, her hands in his hair, he wouldn’t fear dying half as much as he did.


End file.
